4 Meetings with you
by SchrodingerNeko
Summary: 4 Short paragraphs. First person perspective. I'm a Neko-Len. You are my master. Lots of sex/lemons. A real good find if you are looking for erotic reads. More plot coming soon!


"Blowjob on the beach"

*The man finally turned violent. Or at least, more physical than before. I felt the tension of hair nearly being pulled by their roots as he firmly grasped the tuft on my head and grinded my head against his crotch.*  
'Well, at least he's going along with it.' *I take the opportunity to suck harder on his massive shaft.*  
"Mmmmphh..." I start to moan into his dick, sending little vibrations through the two of us, and as it reverberated through me, it only heightened the

sensations of pleasure. Slowly rubbing my two paws up and down his length, I tried to milk as much precum as I could from the divine treasure before me, lapping up as much as I could manage.  
My tail unconsciously curled in a spiral in the sand, as my toes clenched the rough, cold sand under my exposed feet, all of them trying to grasp at something, anything at all.  
I could almost hear the loud thumping sound of his heartbeat as I drew his dick deeper down my throat.  
I went past caring whether or not I would gag. My eyeballs felt like they were sliding to the back of my head as my own body started to rock back and forth, following the thrusting motion of his cock.  
I soon lost track of time. How long did I suck on him? Ecstasy was like a drug to me. No more could I control myself. Lust became my master.*

* * *

"Neko-Len Swallows"

*My vision blurred as I slowly became less aware of my surroundings.

All that I could see, feel, taste- was the cock in me. Salty. Savoury. And a little trace of sweetness?

I could not ask for more as my senses were overpowered by the flavour of cock. A buzz in my ear. Did he say something? Well even if he did, it would have meant nothing. Nothing could come between this dick and me. Nothing.*

*I felt little drops of tears forming in my eyes as the cock ravaged my orifice.  
Ramming against the back of my throat, the feeling of uncomfortableness was nothing compared to the pleasure I was receiving.  
In fact, it excited me. I now drew my tail closer to my face, nearer the dick, to now add the finishing touches to my act.  
My hindmost part naughtily hovered before the meatballs hanging before me, currently in pendulous motion due to the rigorous thrusting.  
Massaging the spheres with expertise, my actions were not in vain as I felt a response from his dick.

Ta-Dub. Ta-Dub. It throbbed. Ta-Dub. It throbbed again. My ears fluttered in anticipation, as I let out a final "MMMMMPH!"* "SPLOOOSH!" *Hot cum seared through my mouth, down my throat, exploring any crevice, any nook on its way down.  
"Uhhn..." I could only moan as I felt his muscles go rigid before me, which only added to the pressure at which cum was shooting into my gaping mouth. It was warm. And right there and then, I seemed to have completely forgotten I was situated on top of a cold, sandy dune in the middle of the freezing night. Because it really was warm.  
Wave after wave of warmness. Some of it escaped my mouth as a little trickle down my chin. Soon, the waves stopped, and I was placed right smack in the middle of reality, once again alone in the desert with a stranger.

I released the now softening dick from my jaw, and plonked down on the sand, gasping for air, which my body now prioritised over sex. But even after everything, I did not regret anything. Because, even if it was just for one night... I was contented. I smiled as I closed my eyes.*

* * *

"A Kiss while making love"

*"MMMMH!... MMMMHH!... MMMMHHH!.." I repeatedly moan loadly into your mouth, screaming in rhythmn with your thrusts. Each thrust tears a muscle in my ass, and it causes a searing pain I can never put into words. I notice I'm already losing control of my body as drool flows down the corner of my mouth. "Eeheehee..." I start to become giddy, head heavy with the pain your dick gives me. Lost in a world where your dick dominates both my soul and body, I can no longer feel any part of my body other than my ass, which meant that while my ears flutter non-stop, with my tail thrashing about, but my whole body went numb... apart from my pink, yawning hole. Returning your kiss with a full-fledged kiss of mine, I allow your tongue to explore the cavern of my mouth. To me, I was already in heaven. But to my body, it knew the full package had yet to cum/come. But I was already in master's hands.*

* * *

"Climax"

*"DUBdub. DUBdub. DUBdub." Is that... my heartbeat? I felt my body rock everytime it thumped.

Or maybe it was because of my master's lovely thrusts into my tight asshole, that my body flew into a fit, shaking uncontrollably everytime he hit my sweet spot. Then all of a sudden, he impaled me so deep I swear I could feel his dick hit my insides.

With his dick completely embedded in me, apart from its hilt and base, I cringed and sucked wind for a moment. I felt so full with him just filling me inside, the feeling was just so intense.

As if in a response, my own dick started to throb.  
Once. Twice. And "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNNNNN!" All the muscles in my body just contracted. All at once. Together.

My sphincter that encircled my master's shaft tightened around it. Squeezing with all its might, the pressure added, combined with all the thrusting motion, resulted in a spontaneous explosion of cum in my ass. Hot cum, viscous and thick, poured its way through my innards, some of it leaking out through my ass. Just as my cum left my body, my master's seed replaced that void in me.

My tongue hung loosely from my open jaw, as my dilated pupils stared voidly into open space. I felt completely wasted. As my master's dick pumped its last few pulses of cum into my ass, I felt it slowly soften inside me, which allowed more of the precious white liquid contained in me to dribble out. My entire body slumped in my master's embrace, as I sat there still impaled on his stick.

"Maas...Ta... Uwah..." Guttural language suddenly became my mother tongue, as I tried to call out to master even in my daze. I thoroughly enjoyed the experience. As I rested atop master's lap, I closed my eyes to try and prolong my moment's bliss.  
If closing my eyes and falling asleep could stop time, I would have done so for eternity to stay by my master's side.  
And close my eyes I did, as I softly prayed my time with master will never end.  
"Master..." I cooed as I fell into darkness.*


End file.
